


Your Firsts

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin and Jongin have always been each other's firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Firsts

 

      The first time Jongin kisses Taemin, they're on Taemin's mom's white couch - the one only important guests are allowed to sit on. And they're eating cheese puffs. They're watching Cow and Chicken on Cartoon Network and Taemin has a grimace on his face because he finds the show disturbing and only watches it because Jongin wants to.

      Jongin leans in, the bowl of cheese puffs tipping precariously over his lap, and presses his lips against Taemin's. Taemin turns to his best friend, his eyes wide and questioning but he doesn't say anything. He just turns back to the television when Jongin does and they continue watching cartoons as though nothing happened.

      From then on Jongin kisses Taemin when they are alone because that one time he kissed Taemin on the playground, the other children caused an unnecessary fuss. The kiss is always a soft and chaste, and because Taemin doesn't say anything, Jongin keeps doing it.

      The kiss changes the year they turn sixteen.  Taemin's mom finds a cheese puff wedged in the seams of her favorite couch and Taemin's grounded for a week and that means no visitors she says before she shuts the door on Jongin's face. But what Taemin’s mom doesn’t know is that Jongin has been climbing her trees to get to Taemin's room for two years now.

      Girls have started to notice Taemin; the softness in his body giving way to hard lines and planes. Jongin notices too and tries not the stare when Taemin changes into his pajamas after his shower. When they lie down together in bed, Jongin kisses Taemin like he’s seen couples do in Hollywood movies. He even holds Taemin's face in his hands as he alternates between sucking on the bottom lip then top. Jongin's surprised when Taemin's tongue darts into his mouth and he blushes furiously as he cuddles closer to hear Taemin's heart beat.

      They kiss like this almost every night, even after their homophobic sex education class.

 

*

 

      The first time Jongin touches Taemin, they're in the living room, watching a porn video Jongin found hidden in his parent's closet (Jongin's parents are away on their anniversary weekend). The video is awful, some 70s shit but the protagonist is built like Taemin so Jongin endures the cheesy music, the cringe-worthy sex talk, and over-the-top moaning. The video ends and Jongin switches off the TV.  The silence that follows is charged and just like that Jongin reaches between Taemin's legs, crossed Indian style, to feel if is he is as turned on as he is. Taemin doesn't say anything; he kind of keens into the touch.

      "Have you kissed Naeun?" Jongin asks, not because he wants to know - he knows; he saw them making out near the dumpsters. He asks because he wants Taemin to know that he knows.

      "Yeah," Taemin replies. "She's nice," he offered.

      "Has she touched you?" Jongin continues aggressively palming Taemin's hardening dick.  He's looking at Taemin who's looking straight ahead. Taemin looks as though he doesn't want to answer but they've never kept anything from each other so he answers truthfully, "No."

      The restriction of Taemin’s pants is becoming uncomfortable and there’s a wet spot starting to form where the head is. Taemin bites his lower lip and tries to get his legs as far apart as he can.

      "Will you let her...if she asks?"

      Taemin doesn't answer this time but his face says yes, he would...if Naeun asks. _Because she's nice_.

      Jongin pulls his hand away from Taemin's crotch and Taemin suppress the whine of disappointment bubbling up his throat.

      "Taemin, look at me," Jongin whispers.

      Taemin turns to meet his best friend's gaze. He looks a bit touched out and Jongin can't help but feel pleased with himself. "I've always been your first, right?"

      Taemin nods.

      "I want to be your first in this as well."

      Taemin understands what 'this' is and nods a second time. He gets up and straddles across Jongin's lap. He takes Jongin's face in his hands and kisses him - tongues and all. Jongin's hands wander up and down Taemin's back, hovering tentatively at the hem of his t-shirt before diving in for skin-to-skin contact. Taemin sighs into Jongin's mouth as his hips start rocking against Jongin’s, the friction caused by their clothed erections sending tremors of pleasure throughout his body.

      Jongin wonders what he means to Taemin. They’re friends, sure, but Jongin begins to suspect that he wants more than friendship. Does Taemin allow him their intimacies for friendship’s sake or does he want more as well? If he does want more, why is he kissing girls nears dumpsters? Maybe this is all just experimenting for him; just what boys do before they get girlfriends. Jongin’s not sure how he feels about that. He’s known since they were five that he wants them to be together forever. As children, this was easy to envision but growing up complicates things.

      Jongin breaks their kiss and pulls Taemin's shirt over his head. For a moment, all Jongin can do is look at Taemin's upper body. It's the first time he's been able to do so properly since puberty blessed him. He fingers the peach colored areolas before closing his mouth around a soft nipple. The warm, wet sensation causes Taemin to moan, and his hands close around Jongin's head in an effort to feel more. Jongin sucks on one nipple- nibbling and flicking his tongue over the hard nub then turns his attention to the other. Taemin starts thrusting against Jongin again and Jongin can feel a damp spot of his own forming.

      Jongin thinks there’s too much material between them as he massages Taemin’s ass. He wants more. He wants skin.

      "Stand up," Jongin says and Taemin does so unquestioningly. Jongin loves that about Taemin and prays he's only like that with him. Jongin pulls down the sleeping shorts and underwear from Taemin's athletic body (courtesy of dance class). Feeling exposed, Taemin moves to sit on Jongin but Jongin holds him at bay.

      "Let me look at you," he whispers, voice gravelly.

      Taemin looks uncomfortable but he stays still, gaze fixed on the wall, as Jongin's eyes rake over his body. Taemin is skinny but still toned; etchings of a six pack visible under his alabaster skin. They haven't seen each other naked for years, not since Taemin's mom caught them touching each other's 'thingy' in the bath when they were twelve years old.

      Taemin looks down at Jongin when the other places chaste kisses on his navel. The shyness in his face softens with his smile and he pulls away the hair from Jongin's face. Jongin doodles circles and stars into Taemin's back as he kisses the other's belly. His fingers slip into the crack between Taemin's ass cheeks and Taemin flinches at the touch.

      Jongin’s eyes laugh at the look Taemin is giving him and says "Not yet."

      Jongin scoots forward to the edge of the couch, his face pressing against Taemin's hard abdomen. He curls his fingers around Taemin's cock, pumping slowly at first, up and down to gauge the sensitivity of the shaft. When he changes to a twisting motion, his thumb running over the head, Taemin begins to react.

      "Just like that," Taemin tells Jongin and Jongin presses into the slit which has Taemin gurgling a moan. "Oh, fuck. Yes."

      This makes Jongin suspicious but Taemin assures him that he discovered this sensitive spot while masturbating.

      “Who do you think about when you…?”

      Taemin smirks but he doesn’t answer. His scent is getting stronger and Jongin is finding it hard to resist the urge to bury his nose into the tuft of hair trapping the smell.

      Jongin’s tongue darts tentatively at the head and Taemin, liking this direction, pushes forward for more. Taking the hint, Jongin wraps his lips around the head and Taemin's mouth hangs slack. "More," he moans, keening into to tongue lapping him up. He runs his hands through Jongin’s hair, leaving them at the nape and he gently thrusts his cock in and out of Jongin’s mouth. Jongin thinks it's a shame he can't see Taemin's face clearly in this position but he drinks up the lewd noises his friend is making.

 

*

 

      Taemin brings up the next ‘first’. It’s pretty big so Jongin just blinks at him, trying to process the words he’s just heard: “Naeun wants to have sex so…”

      Jongin can’t stand that Taemin and Naeun are together and he should probably tell Taemin that he’s in love with him but the words are still heavy in his chest. Jongin simply says ‘Ok.’ But then Taemin smiles at him; that smile that gets his heart in knots and Jongin thinks he’s pretty much fucked.

      They’re sitting on Taemin’s bed and Taemin has a hand on Jongin’s knee to stop it from knocking against the other. Jongin’s always been the one to take the lead so Taemin’s a little unsure of how to get things started.

      Jongin patiently waits for him to make a move but when Taemin doesn’t do anything he asks, “Should I?”

      Taemin shakes his head. “No, I’ll do it.” He stands up, taking Jongin’s hand to have him stand as well. The room is oppressingly quiet as Taemin fingers work on the buttons of Jongin’s cardigan. His face is getting pinker by the minute and Jongin can’t help but smile at how cute the whole scene is.

      It’s Jongin’s turn blush when Taemin has him completely naked. They have a similar body build but Jongin’s has a little more: a little more tone, a little more muscle, a little more power.

      “I’m nervous,” Taemin admits in a rushed whisper. He looks up from Jongin’s cock to meet Jongin’s eyes.

      It’s weird. Jongin’s the one who’s naked yet he’s the one to reassure Taemin by stroking his cheek.

      “Do you know what to do?” Jongin asks.

      “I saw a video,” Taemin responds, turning his fingers to the buttons of his shirt.

      Jongin moves back and lies down on her bed. He watches Taemin undress and his nervousness begins to show. _This is really happening._ He’s thought about it a lot and granted most times he’s topped but that’s not why he’s nervous. Sex with Taemin is a big deal and he worries that they’re being too casual about it.

      “What are you thinking about?” Taemin asks, kicking his boxers off to the side.

      Jongin looks at him; he’s worrying his bottom lip.

      “Do you not want to do this?”

      “I want to,” Jongin says a little too forcefully. He corrects his tone on seeing the surprise on Taemin’s face. “I guess I’m nervous as well.”

      And there’s that smile again, doing things to Jongin’s heart.

      Taemin crawls over and drapes his body over Jongin’s. Their lips meet for a kiss that’s somehow different from the ones they’ve shared before. Jongin moans at the downward pressure Taemin’s placing on their hips and has to tear his mouth away so he doesn’t bite down hard Taemin’s lip when their cocks rub against each other.

      Taemin pulls back, assessing the look on his friend’s face. He runs his thumb across the abused lips and smiles satisfactorily.

      “Do you have a preference for how we do…it?” Taemin asks reaching for the night stand drawer where a bottle of lube and condoms are stashed.

      Jongin shakes his head, not sure of how his voice will come out if he speaks.

      Taemin smirks then his face turns serious. “Do you mind if we do it with the lights on? I want to see your face.” The redness in his face is matched only by the redness in Jongin’s who just nods.

      “So that’s yes you mind or yes you don’t mind?” Taemin surveys Jongin face. He’s pretty sure the answer is that Jongin doesn’t mind but he wants to hear Jongin’s voice.

      “I -” Jongin croaks. He clears his voice, “I don’t mind.”

      Other than the first time when Jongin blew Taemin on his parent’s wedding anniversary, they’d mostly done stuff in the dark or semi-dark.

      Taemin isn’t looking at Jongin as he pumps his fists around his penis to get it hard enough to slip the condom on. Jongin watches, ignoring the twitch of his dick, but when Taemin looks at him, his eyes dart to the left. He hears the pop of the lube as Taemin opens it and when he looks back, he meets Taemin’s eyes. He swallows and drops his eyes to Taemin’s hands as the translucent gel-like substance coats his fingers.

      The bottle of lube lands somewhere near the foot of the bed.

      Taemin places a hand on Jongin’s knee to let him know that it’s time; if he wants to back out now would be a good time. But Jongin nods, spreading his legs apart.

      The lube is cold against his skin and he shivers twice, goose pimples spreading fast before he acclimates to the temperature.

      Taemin starts with one finger, sliding in relatively easily. The second finger meets resistance and Taemin has to suck on Jongin’s leaking head to distract him from the discomfort of his walls stretching. Jongin’s whimpers die down and he even pushes into the fingers scissoring inside him.

      Taemin’s lips leave Jongin’s cock with a soft pop. “You’re doing so well,” he praises the younger. They make eye contact and Jongin smiles softly. Taemin’s eyes become serious again as he thinks about telling Jongin that he might be in love with him. The moment passes, however, and he pulls his fingers out of Jongin.

      “Are you ready?”

      Jongin’s eyes go wide but he nods nonetheless.

      Taemin slicks his condom sheathed cock with the lubrication still clinging to his fingers. He lines up against Jongin’s entrance, kisses Jongin once more before bracing himself.

      The first thrust is slow, meeting considerable resistance despite the prep he has done. Jongin’s face is almost of view. His back is arched so high Taemin can only see how his nostrils flare and how he bites down hard on his lip to suppress a cry of pain that could discourage Taemin.  Taemin feels bad because the cry he suppresses is of pleasure; Jongin’s tight heat squeezing around him.  

      Taemin waits until Jongin’s back touches the mattress again to push all the way through to the hilt. He can see all of Jongin’s face and the younger has his eyes closed and his mouth in a frown. Taemin kisses Jongin’s eyes, his nose, and the corners of his lips.

      “It’s okay now,” Jongin whispers after a while. “You can move.”

      Jongin curls his fingers around Taemin’s wrist, bracing himself for the onslaught.

      Taemin thrusts languidly into him. The pace is agony for him but the grimace is slowly easing from Jongin’s face so he counts the number of breathy exhalations that leave Jongin’s mouth before the other tells him to go faster. It’s fifteen.

      The sound of skin slapping skin joins the chorus of moans filling the room. Taemin tries to keep his eyes open, to watch the play of ecstasy on Jongin face but the pleasure sensation coiling in his belly is growing too strong. He thrusts hard into the hot heat enveloping him and Jongin can’t stop the scream ripping at his throat. His vision goes white and he opens his eyes to make sure he hasn’t gone blind.

      “Jongin-ah, I’m sorry,” Taemin frets; he’s peppering Jongin’s face with kisses but he doesn’t stop. He can’t stop.

      “Don’t be,” Jongin replies, licking his lips, “That was incredible. Do it again.”

      Taemin thrusts again and Jongin’s grip around his wrists becomes painful. Taemin realizes he’s found Jongin’s prostate and he hits it again and again until Jongin is clenching impossibly tight around him.

      “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Taemin moans as the orgasm is pulled forcefully from him, filling the condom with his load. He collapses onto of Jongin, riding out the after spasms with sloppy kisses. Jongin’s still hard, having not come yet. So still seated in him, Taemin pulls the other onto him with shaky hands, wraps Jongin's legs around his waist and his fingers around Jongin's cock.

      Taemin swallows every gasp, pant, and moan Jongin gives him, watching for the lip curl that precedes the sounds; and after Jongin comes Taemin hold him.

      Jongin winces when Taemin pulls out of him. He watches as the older ties a knot into the used condom and tosses it into the waste paper basket but then looks away when Taemin looks at him.

      “Jongin, look at me,” Taemin says and without hesitation the younger does. Taemin smiles gratefully. Jongin gestures for Taemin to join him and the older slips an arm under the younger’s waist, holding him tight in the spoon. They are silent while their breathing synchronizes, both wanting to say ‘I love you’, both finding the words heavy on their tongues.


End file.
